1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to fasteners and more particularly to one-piece plastic harness clips for securing a wire harness or the like elongated object to a support such as an apertured panel of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in the Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 57-93028, such a one-piece harness clip is known in the art that consists of a base having a stepped aperture, an anchor leg having a slanting shoulder and a resilient strap having a series of teeth on one side thereof and adapted for insertion into the stepped aperture to form a loop by which a wire harness is encircled. The teeth of the strap are adapted for temporary engagement with the base when the strap is placed around a wire harness and for permanent engagement with an apertured panel in cooperation with the slanting shoulder of the anchor leg. A plurality of harness clips are used for securing a wire harness to a support.
A disadvantage of this kind of harness clip is that installation of a number of such harness clips involves a laborious and time-consuming work since insertion of each harness clip into the apertured panel requires a relatively large pushing force which is to be applied on the teeth of the strap and a worker is likely to suffer from a pain in his hands during the installation work. This is due to the fact that the free end portion of the looped strap tends to diverge from the leg toward its distal end, allowing the teeth to abut strongly against the apertured panel to obstruct the insertion of the strap and to the fact that the teeth of the strap require to have a large thickness and a sharp edge at the top for assured and reliable engagement with the apertured panel.